A Different Dimension
by JN17
Summary: What happens when Kira is picked up on the side of the road by Dean Winchester after being transported to a different dimension.  Inspired by Along for the Ride by Dannyblue
1. Chapter 1

_Another day on the road _Dean Winchester mumbled to himself. _And only about 630 more miles to go_. Even the clashing sounds of Metallica weren't making him feel any better. He couldn't even play pranks on Sam, which was a normal pastime on long trips such as these, because Sam was in Lompoc, CA hunting down…well something; based on the phone call he had received last night from his aforementioned brother, he still wasn't sure what he was dealing with. Dean on the other hand had just finished putting yet another pissed off spirit to rest outside of Tacoma, Washington. He hated splitting up, but when you couldn't agree on what case was more urgent, it happened.

Dean looked out his window; _more frickin' trees_, 'does this scenery ever change?' he complained to no one in particular. He took a quick look out the windshield of his beloved Impala before he reached down to pull out the Metallica tape. After all, it was just making him more impatient. When he looked back he saw something that he hadn't noticed before. A girl was crouched by the side of the road. _What's she doing out in the middle of nowhere _he asked himself. The girl appeared young, maybe early 20s, and had a confused look on her face. The girl looked up and saw him pass. Dean now curious started to slowed down while he glanced in his side mirror. As Dean watched he saw the girl walking while fiddling with her wrist and bring it close to her face. _What is she doing_, he mused. After about a minute Dean watched as the girl lowered her arm and start walking.

Dean acting on impulse turned the Impala around. As he pulled up next to the girl he realized she was even younger than he had first thought; _she's can't be more than 17_; _what is she doing out here by herself_. The girl was petite, thin, and couldn't have been more than about 5 feet tall. She had wavy blonde hair, a lot of eyeliner, and was wearing a yellow tee and jeans. The girl looked startled and wary as Dean rolled down his window. _She probably thinks I'm a rapist or something_ he realized. "Hey" he said in his best attempt to not sound scary "what are you doing out here all by yourself?" _Shit_,Dean mentally cursed himself _that is exactly what a rapist would say_. Dean was surprised when the girl did answer: "I'm lost." "Is something wrong with your arm?" Dean asked. Dean saw the girl's face go into a quick shocked look before she tried to cover it up a few seconds later. "No I um…." As the girl stammered, Dean realized he was wasting time when he could be getting back to Sammy. He contemplated rolling up his window and just driving off, leaving the girl there, but his nagging conscience didn't want to let him do this. Looking back at the girl he sighed "Do you need a ride?" The girl contemplated this before nodding and heading to the passenger side of the Impala. "I'm Dean Winchester" Dean introduced himself as the girl slammed the door shut. "Kira Ford" the girl replied.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been twenty minutes of dead silence. Kira looked over at the man who had picked her up. He looked like he was in his late twenties and if she had to describe him in one word it was manly. He had short light brown hair that was in disarray and stubble on his face. He wore a leather jacket over a long sleeve button up shirt that was hanging open revealing a black t-shirt underneath in addition to well worn jeans and boots. But no matter what the man that sat beside her looked like, she could not help but feel scared.

_What is going on _she thought to herself. Right before she found herself in the middle of nowhere on the side of the road she had been in Reefside, morphed, and fighting a monster. The monster had been a tough one, it kept disappearing and reappearing, but she had finally dealt the final blow causing the monster to explode. The force of the blow had thrown Kira through the air and that was when she found herself by the road. She had automatically tried to reach Dr. O and the others on her communicator/morpher, but nothing had happened. She had even tried to teleport, but that hadn't worked either. "Hey" Kira said finally breaking the silence. "Do you have a cell that I could use?" Dean nodded and handed her a cell from his pocket. Kira trying to ignore Dean looking at her out of the corner of his eyes started to dial Dr. O's number. She heard the tone and knew it was no use before the automated voice told her the number did not exist.

When she handed back the phone she was met with the question "so nobody home?" "No" she responded trying to keep from sounding terrified.

Dean looked at his passenger who looked worried. "So where ya headed?" Dean asked trying to find out where he had to go to clear his conscience before meeting up with Sam. "Um…Reefside, California" the girl responded as though she was asking a question. "Reefside? I've never heard of it" Dean replied. "Well you must have heard of the town that has the power rangers?" _What the fuck are power rangers _Dean thought to himself. _Is that like some lame name for a team or what?_ Dean realizing he shouldn't be so rude just said "what are power rangers?"

The words 'what are power rangers' echoed in Kira's head. _What's going on _she thought to herself. _Everyone has heard of the power rangers_. _How can you not hear about monster attacks and a team saving the world all the time? _That's when it hit her. The monster had kept reappearing and disappearing. _What if it had the power to move between dimensions and when I got hit with the energy from the explosion it sent me to another dimension?_ _I haven't been able to contact anyone using my communicator, I couldn't teleport, and Dr. O's number doesn't exist._ Kira felt her blood run cold with the realization that she must be right. _What the hell do I do now? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the lonnnggg wait for an update. I got super involved in my semester at the University. On the bright side I did really well lol. Here's the next chapter._

Dean rolled his shoulders trying to relax them. It had been a long day and he was still in his car…driving even though it was now dark and late; and the girl…_Kira _he reminded himself hadn't said a word since their awkward conversation about her hometown a few hours ago. Dean's stomach rumbled. Kira briefly glanced over smirked and went back to staring a whole in the window. Dean cleared his throat, licked his lips, and instead of stalling any longer asked "Are you hungry?" Kira turned to look at him and quietly replied "I don't have any money." "That's not what I asked" he reminded her "I asked if you were hungry." Kira just nodded.

Ten minutes later Dean pulled into the gravel parking lot of the bar/restaurant that had been at the side of the deserted highway on which they were still traveling. He got out and saw Kira do the same. As he walked up to the door intending to open it for her, she stomped ahead and shoved the door open going in without a second glance. _Independent…alright then, _ Dean thought to himself and shuffled in after her. Dean quickly found Kira and sat down across from her. They sat in silence looking at the laminated (and sticky) menus until the middle-aged biker-looking waitress showed up. "What can I getcha two?" She asked stiffly. Dean ordered a burger, fries, and a beer (and pie of course) before Kira opened her mouth. After Kira ordered the same (minus the beer and the pie) the waitress sauntered off and left them. _Great; back to the awkward silence _Dean thought as Kira automatically looked out the window. Dean took a deep breath. He wasn't used to being one-on-one with a girl that wasn't in the process of removing clothes and at least 18. "So" he began "what were you doing out there all by yourself." Kira looked shocked for a second and after deliberating replied "left home and ended up really far away."

"That's a little vague."

"Fine" Kira countered leaning in her eyes looking electrified: "Why were you out there all by yourself?"

"Touché" Dean chuckled "On my way to my brother he is temporarily in Lompoc, California doing some…work."

"What kind of work?" Kira asked.

Dean thought for a minute "some consulting. This kind of thing takes him all over."

Kira just nodded. "How old are you anyway?" Dean asked.

"Seventeen?" Kira answered as if it was a question now looking a little bit more wary.

_Man am I good at knowing a girl under 18 when I see one _he mentally complimented himself_._

Their food appeared and they started to eat. Dean noticed how Kira was shoveling it in and realized she must not have eaten in quite a while.

After Dean paid the tab he glanced at his watch. They needed to find a place to settle in for the night. They could probably finish the trip to Lompoc the next day. He and Kira got back into the Impala and drove off. About a about another hour later he pulled into the parking lot for the only motel he had seen. Kira glanced over at him. Dean noticed; "calm down" he chuckled "if you haven't noticed yet I am not going to hurt you we just need to find a place to stay the night. I don't know about you, but I'm dead tired." Kira nodded and Dean chuckled. "What did you think I was going to do?"

Kira looked over "Dean for all I know you could be a psycho who picks up blondes on the side of the road and hacks 'em up." Dean looked offended.

Kira cracked a smile; "now it's your turn to calm down…I… was… kidding." She said slowly as if Dean was slow. "Besides, I could kick your ass" she laughed.

Dean smiled "I don't think so, but okay. He looked over at her as she continued laughing. _Wow what a great smile _he thought _she needs to do that more. _Then he mentally reprimanded himself. _17 he thought. I'm such an idiot._


	4. Chapter 4

_If you haven't seen any of season 7 of supernatural this chapter may be a bit spoiler-y._

Dean unlocked the door and let Kira go in first. The damn motel had only one room open; surprising since they were on a deserted highway, but at least Kira wasn't being all quiet and awkward since she threatened that she could kick his ass. She seemed to have let down a bit of her wall since then.

He threw his bag on one of the double beds and looked at her. "Umm you can have the first shower" he told her. "I don't have any clothes too change into….I um lost my bag" Kira lied. _It would look really strange for a girl to be away from home without a bag_ she realized_. _Dean chuckled "you need to be more careful" he then chucked a t-shirt and sweats at her. "They'll be huge on you, but that's the best I got he told her. Kira nodded and headed into the bathroom.

As she felt the warm water run over her skin she thought. _I really don't know what to do_ she thought. _How do I get back home? _Kira came up blank. She pulled on Dean's sweats and shirt. The clothes had his scent _well at least he smells good _Kira thought and then shook her head. _I'm in a different dimension and I'm thinking about how his clothes smell_. She opened the door to see Dean with his back to her on his cell.

"I don't know that much about her Sam. I'm just giving her a ride. I'll be there as soon as I can." He stopped talking waiting for a response and then replied "I know you need help, and I said I'd be there as soon as I can. Yeah, yeah see you soon."

As he hung up and Kira closed the door. The last thing she needed was for the guy who was nice enough to give her a ride to find her eavesdropping. She waited ten seconds and the emerged as if she hadn't heard anything. "All yours" she told Dean who was now sitting on the bed. "Thanks" he said and walked inside.

Dean took his shower and changed into his usual sleepwear; t-shirt and boxers. Dean hoped Kira didn't mind; but he just didn't do the whole pajama thing. He walked out rubbing the towel through his hair and saw Kira lying on her bed with her eyes closed. _She really looks young without all that make-up _he thought. _I hope she isn't in some kind of trouble especially me and Sam's kind of trouble. A young pretty girl like her doesn't need to mixed up in that stuff. _Just then Kira opened her eyes and caught Dean staring at her. He looked away embarrassed and started shoving his things in his bag with his back to her. When he turned back around Kira was staring at him. "Boxers?" she questioned. "Sweetheart… I don't do pajamas." Kira shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Hey shorty I don't think you should be saying anything you're drowning in my sweats" he said as he looked her up and down. Kira blushed "shut up" she said. Dean smiled then crawled into bed I'll see you in the morning Kira and clicked the light off. Kira crawled under the covers of her bed too and closed her eyes.

Dean woke up and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was three in the morning. He listened and heard muffled sniffling coming from the bathroom where light was shining under the door. _I shouldn't intrude _he thought _I barely know this girl. _But his chivalrousness won out and he found himself traipsing to the bathroom. He slowly opened the door to find Kira on the floor crying. She looked up at the noise and saw Dean standing over her.

She wiped her eyes "go away please" she asked her voice hitching in her throat from the crying. "Kira I know we just met, but I hate seeing a girl cry." He bent down and sat next to her.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really" she replied. Then without thinking, she slipped "you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"You'd be surprised how much I'm willing to believe."

Kira looked at him. A guy she hadn't known yesterday at this time; the cautions that Dr. O had given them about never telling anyone going through her mind. Then she opened her mouth "trust me you wouldn't."

"Try me"

"I'm not from here."

"Obviously, I'm giving you a ride back home."

"No" Dean "I'm…from a different dimension."

Dean's head snapped her direction. "What did you just say" he asked sounding immediately alert.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me" Kira said.

"That's not it" Dean replied quickly remembering how many times Castiel (before he had gotten himself blown to pieces by the leviathan) had sent him back in time and Gabriel had sent them into TV shows, but he wasn't going to mention that to her. "Why do you think that?"

Kira sighed and then realized she was going to have to tell him everything.

An hour later, Kira finished. "That's why I think that monster sent me here." Dean looked at her wide-eyed "so you're saying there are superheroes that fight monsters and you're one of them and you got sent here from your world?" "Did I not say you wouldn't believe me?" Dean took a deep breath and looked at the bracelet that she had explained helped her talk to her team and change into her 'monster fighting costume.' "Kira I do believe you." Kira looked at him in disbelief and a few tears rolled out of her eyes. She put her arms around him folding herself to his side and started crying. "I'll get you home somehow" he said quietly. _Too bad Cass isn't around anymore _he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay this chapter is a bit more mature, but not to the point that I need to change the rating; just letting you know. _

* * *

><p>Dean opened his eyes and immediately winced. He hadn't gotten Kira out of the bathroom before they had both fallen asleep and apparently 5 hours with your back against the wall<p>

and your neck at about a 45 degree angle wasn't good for a 33 year old. He started to move and felt the pressure on his lap change. He looked down and realized that Kira had

fallen asleep with her head in his lap and her hair splayed over his thighs. Fighting against the mental image that had just popped in his head and the morning 'gift' that men

received, he shook it off and realized that he needed a shower…a very cold shower. He slowly and gently picked Kira up and carried her to her bed that had been forgotten last night

after her revelation after laying her down he had to all but restrain himself from jogging to the shower.

Twenty minutes later and morning 'gift' free, he exited the bathroom to find Kira awake and contemplating her clothes from the day before. Dean sighed and realized that he was

going to have to take the girl shopping. _Damn. I have always avoided this since I was 16 years old. NEVER Ever take a girl shopping. _Instead he walked over next to her "Kira put those

back on and we'll go to the nearest store and get you some clothes." Kira turned around and shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that" she replied. "You're not asking; I'm telling"

he sighed rubbing two fingers on his temple. "No" the small girl replied, fire in her eyes as she looked the extra foot up into Dean's eyes. Dean looked her square back into those

eyes and calmly replied "how many pairs of panties you got hidden in those pockets?" Kira flushed beet red and huffed; "fine; get out while I change." Dean had to stop himself from

laughing as he left the room "one for Dean" he mumbled under his breath as he walked to his car realizing that Kira was spunky and was not going to let him have an inch in their

time together. While he waited he decided to tell Sam what was up.

* * *

><p>"She's what?" Sam all but yelled at Dean. "I told you already" Dean sighed. "So she's a 'superhero?'" Sam asked.<p>

"That's what she says"

"You know you sound absolutely crazy. "

"Yeah" Dean replied.

"Dean you should just take this girl to the next psych ward you find and dump her there."

"Are you sure you got your soul back?" Dean replied briskly.

"Dean this isn't about that. She is obviously either a leviathan putting you into some kind of trap or a complete nut-job."

"I think you're wrong. I mean how many times did Gabriel put us into different worlds? Hell; he killed me like 400 times."

Sam sighed knowing his brother had a point. "Fine just be careful. See you soon."

Dean hung up. _Perfect timing _he thought as he saw Kira walking towards him. _Why do girls tke so damn long to get ready anyhow?_

* * *

><p>Five hours and a wad of cash later (he couldn't let Kira see the fake credit cards or she would freak) they exited the nearest the nearest of what could not even politely be called a<p>

'mall' which had taken them three and a half hours to get to. "Thanks" Kira mumbled quietly "you know I could have done without a lot of these things." Dean laughed "sweetheart if

you're going to be hanging around me, you need the makeup to make you look older so people don't think I'm a pedophile." Kira chuckled "but aren't you one?" she joked as she

slapped his arm. "How offensive…" Dean screwed his face up in a mock form of hurt. Kira laughed and smacked his lightly on the arm. They had reached the Impala and both crawled

in. "By the way" she said putting her hand on Dean's before he could turn the key. "Thanks for last night and for believing me. I didn't expect that" she said suddenly serious. "No

problem" Dean replied looking her in her eyes. "I meant what I said last night; I will get you home." Kira blinked back tears "thank you." Then suddenly smiling again, she took her

hand off of his and pointed at him. I'm going to change in the backseat can't have anyone thinking you're a pervert…Don't peek." Dean made a big show of covering his eyes with his

hands. Kira laughed and crawled into the back seat. She pulled her shirt off and was in the process of looking down and unbuckling her belt, so she didn't notice Dean peeking. _I _

_shouldn't look_ he mentally coached himself _yeah right _he thought as he cracked his eyes ever so slightly. _Shit, I really shouldn't have, _he mentally responded to himself. _She's..._ his

thoughts trailed off as he saw the round swell of her breasts straining against the black lace bra she was wearing. _Not very practical during a monster fight as a superhero _he thought. 

_Fuck why am I doing this? _he thought as he felt the familiar stirrings in his crotch. _She's 17 and your helping her she is NOT a girl that you would ever have a one night stand with, she's _

_not dumb, she's has a punkish style not a slutty one, hell she's a superhero who can take care of herself, and she's 17 (!) _he reminded himself_. _Although Dean had been with a lot of girls

using an amount of lies that he had lost track of when he was in his early 20's he had never crossed that line and still didn't intend to. However, he had to force himself to look away

as Kira started tugging at her jeans. He just didn't think he could handle that amount of temptation. Three minutes later (Dean knew because he had been counting in his head to

distract himself) Dean heard Kira shift back into the front seat. "'Kay it's safe to look" she told him. Dean opened his eyes to see her sitting there in skinny jeans (extremely skinny)

and a tight yellow t-shirt with a low neckline. "Off to California" she said lightly as she waited for Dean to turn the key. After about 5 seconds Dean was able to break his staring and

finally start the car. _No, it's still not safe to look _he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_I made a few creative changes to the power rangers back story to make my story work a little better and make it more interesting. BTW the rating on this story has officially gone up. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>As it was getting dark, Dean realized that they shouldn't stop for the night. Their side trip had taken them out of their way and he wanted to get to Sam as quickly as they could. "Kira" he asked.<p>

"Yeah"

"Are you opposed to sleeping in the car?"

"You mean driving all night."

"Exactly."

"Umm superhero remember. Sometimes, I get woken up by a monster attack and have to morph straight from my pj's. I think I can handle not getting an extremely good night sleep."

"I'm taking that as a no?"

"Yes…that's a no" she chuckled.

"So what exactly is it like to fight monsters anyway."

"Well it's a little scary; I mean we could die and if we don't stop them quick enough lots of people die. I mean these guys don't play around they want to take over the world and won't stop for anything."

"I see" Dean though thinking about the similarities between his 'job' and hers. They really weren't all that different, but he still wasn't going to fess up and tell her what he and Sam really did. If leviathans could travel dimensions or teamed up with someone who could (who knew what these things could do or were up to) he didn't want to put her in any danger.

Dean turned the music lower. "So what's up with this teacher/Dr. guy that is the leader of your team? Isn't it weird for him since he's old?"

"He's younger that you!" Kira replied; she had asked Dean earlier and he had caved telling her his age.

"Still, I mean what does he get out of this?"

"He was a ranger before; when he was my age. I guess he really likes saving the world."

"And hanging out with teenagers"

"Look who's talking" Kira laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reefside<strong>_

Tommy Oliver was all but ripping his hair out. He had been looking for Kira for two days now and was still coming up with nothing. Kira had thought she had dealt the final hit to the

monster, but she hadn't. It had exploded yes, but it had been it using its power to send Kira away not being destroyed itself. He had hoped that destroying it monster would have

brought her back from wherever it had been gloating it had sent her. Tommy could still hear the words in his head right before he had ran it through with his sword in a second fight

about 8 hours after the one that had sent Kira away. _You'll never see her again rangers. I sent her far far away. _Tommy couldn't take it he was losing his mind. He hadn't known what

to tell the other rangers other that he and Haley were looking; which was non-stop. So he had sent them home, but they were still checking in hourly to hear about their lost

teammate. _I'm just lucky Kira is emancipated and living far from her step-dad and both her parents are dead. Try explaining that to her parents. Sorry Mr. So and So your daughter _

_disappeared while we fought a monster and no I'm just her teacher._

Trent was beside himself, Tommy knew that he had some unrequited love thing going on with Kira and although he knew Trent was never going to get anywhere he understood how

he felt. After all, how long had it been since he himself had realized that he had fallen hard for the young blonde. He had wanted to pull her aside so many times in his classroom,

lock the door, and rip those yellow clothes off her body, shoving himself inside her to show her how he felt. But, he was her teacher and leader; she trusted him and he was planning

on telling her without quite so drastic measures, but he hadn't figured out what to say yet. Now he might never get the chance. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Kim had

broken his heart all those years ago and he didn't want to lose Kira like he had lost her. He would find her. He had searched the entire western hemisphere and come up with

nothing so far, but he still had the eastern one. Tommy took a swig of the coffee had been drinking for 48 hours since he hadn't had any sleep. I'll find you Kira, and I'll tell you how I

love you.

* * *

><p>Dean looked over at Kira. After belting out some of his favorite tunes (in a wonderful singing voice he might add) and discovered that she played guitar and wrote her own songs,<p>

she had fallen asleep. Dean passed a sign 'Lompoc 75 miles.' _Almost there _he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kira" Dean called softly, putting his hand on her shoulder and lightly shaking. "What tha…" Kira snapped fully awake as she punched him in the jaw. "Ow" Dean said rubbing at the

now sore spot. Kira now awake looked at Dean with wide eyes. "I am so sorry" she said "force of habit." "Well at least we know you were right about the being able to beat the shit

out of people." Dean replied moving his jaw around. Kira looked at his face and felt her own fall there was already a bruise forming. She moved her face closer to Dean's and touched

just below the area, inspecting it. Dean couldn't catch his breath with hers so close and her hands on his face. Luckily she let go quickly, moving away before Dean ended up

accosting her. "Hey, by the way, when we meet up with my brother in an hour don't punch him and I got this" he pointed at the bruise "from defending your honor." Kira laughed "I

think I can handle that. If we're meeting your brother, does that mean we're here?"

"Yep."

"So we're dropping our stuff off at his hotel room before meeting up?" Kira asked eying the motel out the windshield.

"You're a genius"

"Well it's good one of us is."

"Ooh below the belt."

"It's what I do" Kira replied.

"Well, why don't you start getting the bags while I get the room key from the lady at the desk?"

"You're leaving the girl to do the heavy lifting?"

"You did punch me in the face."

"You're going to keep using that as an excuse aren't you?"

"Until it stops working."

Kira shook her head and headed toward the trunk. Dean felt terrible lying to her, but he knew there was no way the lady at the desk was going to give him the key and he needed

access to the information that Sam already had so he could help figure out what was going on. Dean walked up around the building to the room with the number San had texted him

and easily picked the lock swinging the door wide heading back to Kira. "Ahh the prodigal driver returns" she called. "To save the lady from the scary bags" he said grabbing them all

out of her hands.

"Well they're no 100 foot tall monster, but they sure are scary" she mock shuddered.

As they walked in the room, Dean chucked the bags on the floor.

Kira turned to look at him.

"So two beds?" She jerked her head in that direction.

"Hey I can sleep on the floor."

"Well it's either that or with your brother."

"The floor would be better. You haven't seen him, but trust me he's probably bigger than some of those monsters you face. Plus, he drools."

Kira laughed.

"Come on; let's go find my little brother."

* * *

><p>Dean walked into the local diner to find Sam already sitting and waiting for them. As they walked over Sam stood up. "Hey Sammy" Dean said as they walked over "this is the girl I<p>

told you about that I've been given a ride." "Kira" Kira said reaching out to grab his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you" Sam replied. "Why don't we get some lunch?" "Sure" Kira

replied sitting down with Dean sliding in after her. After they ordered and some awkward silence Kira excused to hit the bathroom.

"Alright show's about to start" Sam said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked

"Tests"

"Tests?"

"Remember what you did to our brother?"

"No, Sam, I can tell that there's nothing wrong with that girl."

"And I said the same thing about our brother."

"Who turned out to be a ghoul!" Dean hissed across the table.

"Not important. I'm checking Dean."

Dean shook his head in fury, but knew he couldn't stop him without force which was not the best idea in a public setting.

When Kira returned her utensils had been replaced with silver and her water with holy water. Just then, their food arrived. Kira, who had ordered a salad picked up her fork and ate

from it without any of the difficulties that Sam was intently staring at her waiting for. "So, Kira Dean told me about um…your story." Kira practically started choking and reached for

her water. Sam watched her as she swallowed multiple mouthfuls and didn't start burning. "He did?" Kira looked at Dean with a tormented look. "Hey we're meeting back up because

we travel together. He was going to find out." Kira just looked away and excused herself to the bathroom again. "Sam!" Dean hissed.

"One more test and I'm done."

"No, no more tests and no more making her almost choke to death."

Sam just looked back as Kira returned.

As Kira sat back down Sam looked at her. "Kira, I'm sorry for startling you." Sam reached across the table and knocked his hand against the rest of Kira's water effectively dumping it

on her lap. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Sam said as he rushed over to grab a towel from the nearby waitress. On his way back, Dean saw his squirt some liquid borax on the towel. _So _

_that's what he's up to _Dean realized _he wants o make sure she's not a leviathan. _As Bobby had told them and they had seen for themselves, leviathans burned horribly when the stuff

touched them. Sam started mopping the water, but then started wiping at her wet arms. Nothing happened. Sam looking discouraged just finished wiping up the water and sat back

down. "Well this has been a disaster. I'm sorry Kira" Sam told her sincerely. "It's okay" Kira replied "can we just get out of here?"


	8. Chapter 8

As Kira sat in the passenger seat driving back to the motel with Dean she

chuckled. "So your brother always that clumsy?" "On occasion" Dean said

gritting his teeth. "You okay?" "Yeah, great." "By the way, I'm going to have

to leave with my brother to help him with his …consulting." "Alright, I guess

I'll just hang around the motel." "Well I mean you can do some internet

research and learn about different dimensions." "Yeah…that's a good idea."

"So you ditched your jail bait?" Sam said as he climbed into the Impala.

"Shut up Sam" Dean replied hitting the gas. "So what do you know about this case?"

"Not much really. All the accounts are pretty sketchy. Not much info. Just that people are disappearing."

"Any kind of connections?"

"Not that I've found."

"Well that's why you need your big brother to find the connection that you just can't make.

"So Ms. Robinson when was the last time you saw your husband" Dean asked.

"Agent Smith I don't understand I already went through this with your partner over there." The middle aged house wife motioned to Sam who was trying to look like he was absently wandering the house, but really expecting everything in it.

"Well you see Ms. Robinson" Dean began. "My partner just became an FBI agent and he's not doesn't have all that much experience yet. I'm just trying to see if he missed anything."

"Oh" the woman said. "Well like I told Agent Jones, the last time I saw my husband was eight days ago."

"And did anything strange happened before his disappearance?"

"Um… he had he flu."

"Uh-huh anything else?"

"Well not really."

"Where did he disappear from?"

"We were eating at a restaurant downtown..The Wagoneer."

"Where exactly is this restaurant?"

**Later**

"Well that was interesting." Sam said.

"Yeah it only took me about" Dean looked at his watch "4 hours to find the information that little Sammy missed."

"Hey how was I supposed to know all the restaurants were all on the same street within about five miles."

"Asking questions and being an awesome hunter like me?"

"Shut up."

"Why? Does the great Sam feel threatened?"

"I see we're driving pretty quickly; trying to get back to Kira?"

"No" Dean said, but he didn't even sound convincing to himself.

"Hey Kira did you find anything?" Dean asked as he opened the door to the motel room.

"A bunch of mumbo jumbo that I didn't quite understand."

"Well it's good that Sam's here then because he's just the super nerd you need to understand that shit."

Kira laughed.

"But first we're heading to get some food."

"Where we going?"

"A place called the Wagoneer."

"Well that got us exactly bubkiss" Sam said back at the motel while Kira was in the shower.

"Yeah I was hoping for a bit more" Dean replied "No one even remembered the two guys that disappeared from there" he said as he surfed the net.

"Hey man can you focus?" Sam asked.

"I promised Kira I would help her get home. I trying to find out what I can about different dimensions" he said without looking up from the computer.

"Uh-huh" Sam replied as the bathroom door opened and Kira came out.

"Who's next" Kira asked.

"I'll go" Sam said.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm heading to bed" Sam said a few hours later. "Can you guys shut the light off." "Sure" Dean and Kira replied at the same time both in the same position they had been for the last few hours; huddled in front of the laptop.

Two hours more passed of internet research before Dean stole a glance

sideways. _Kira looks so stunning _he thought as he saw her in the pink satin

nightgown that she had gotten at the 'mall' the day before. It showed

everything it had a lacy v-neck that showed the swell of her breasts and

ended mid thigh to show off her killer, tight legs. But, before Dean could look

away Kira met his gaze. "What?" she whispered as she saw him looking at

her. "Nothing" Dean said dragging his gaze back to where it should have

been; her face. "Thanks again for helping me." Kira said "I really don't know

what I would have done." "It's fine" Dean answered just as quietly, hoping

she didn't see the boner that was starting to appear below his boxers. _Damn _

_maybe I should wear pj's _he thought to himself. "I'm pretty tired" Kira said

"I'm think I'm going to bed too." "Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Then

Kira did something he didn't expect she hugged him. Then quick as it had

come, she padded in her bare feet to the bed and crawled under the covers.

Dean shut the laptop and grabbed the two blankets he was going to be

sleeping on, on the floor. He really didn't know how to help Kira yet, but he

knew if things kept going the way they were, he was going to get himself in

trouble.

**Reefside**

"How is this possible?" Tommy asked allowed completely frustrating

throwing all the papers off his desk. He had just finished searching the

eastern hemisphere and Kira wasn't there either. Although he had finally

given in and gotten some sleep (only 5 hours, but still) he had immediately

gone back to the search, calling off of work sick. He put his head down and

thought. Then a thought occurred to him. When he was young, Rita had

transported his whole team to the island of illusion. Although he had never

been a great geography student, he knew there was no such place on Earth.

Maybe Kira had been sent to another dimension like he had been. He reset

his computer to search and looked at the picture of his team that he had on

his desk. He focused on himself with his arm slung around Kira. In that

picture he had wanted to have his hands anywhere on her than her

shoulder, but he had settled. "I will find you, I will bring you back." He said to

no one in particular. "Kira I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Just thought I'd mention that even though Supernatural is now in the 8****th**** season, this story is still taking place in the early parts of season 7. Thanks for waiting so long for an update.**

* * *

><p>Dean awoke with bright light shining through his shut eyelids. <em>Why does morning come so damn early?<em> he thought. With his eyes still mostly closed he grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom pulling his shirt off in the process. Rubbing his eyes he opened them only to see a stunned Kira wrapped in a towel. _Oh dear Jesus_ he thought. The towel just barely covered her ass and her breasts were still damp. "I didn't hear the shower." He explained to the floor. "I'll just uh..umm…" Dean stammered as he practically ran out the door.

Kira stood stunned behind the now closed door. She had to mentally shake herself after seeing him in just his boxers. His muscles were taught, hard, and his skin tanned and gorgeous. And from what she had seen (after all he was still sporting the morning wood) he was pretty well endowed. She felt a shiver go up her spine. _Forget it _she told herself _this guy doesn't even exist in your world, and once I get back I'll never see him again._

In the next couple of hours, Dean and Sam had left to do more consulting work and Kira was sitting in the hotel doing more research on the laptop. Didn't take her long before she had given up again. She had tried everything, from looking up multiple dimension theories to looking up her friends on facebook; neither hadn't amounted to any results. However, she was getting hungry and when she looked at the clock she realized it was already 2. _I'll just leave a note telling them where I went in case they get back_ she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Dean and Sam had gone back to all the restaurants to see if they had missed anything. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until they reached the last one on their radar. They saw cop cars, police tape, and a crowd of people gathered out front. "Dammit what now?" Sam asked. "Well time to bring out the big guns and find out" Dean said as he reached for his FBI badge. Sam just nodded as he followed suit.

Dean approached the officer that had just finished talking with what looked like a restaurant worker. "Excuse me" he said "I'm Agent Smith" he said flashing his badge "and this is my partner agent Jones. What's going on here?" The portly middle age officer turned gravely to Dean.

"Well you see agent we've had a number of disappearances lately. And we just had another one here at the Dragon's Eye Chinese Cuisine."

"When did the disappearance happen?" Dean asked.

"About ten o'clock last night right before closing."

"And the others?" Sam asked

"All throughout the day; anywhere from 7 in the morning to midnight." The man scratched at his mustache absently. "I just don't know what's going on. And the townsfolk are started to get jumpy. Think our police work is sub-par. But I'm telling you we haven't found anything."

"Thanks officer." Dean replied "we're going to go take a look ourselves."

The officer just nodded and pulled the police tape aside as they stepped in.

The restaurant was deserted, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I don't get it Dean" Sam said. "What's taking these people?"

"I'm not sure, but something's not right."

"I'm heading into the kitchen" Sam said as he walked through the door. He looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. _Spirit maybe _he thought pulling out his EMF meter. He walked around but, once again there was nothing. As he put it back in his pocket, he noticed a small camera hidden on a shelf by some cans. "Dean" he called, "go get the owner."

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the office while the owner set up his computer. He was a frantic little Asian man with a bald spot and glasses. "This not illegal you know." He said as he pulled up the video. "If I think worker are stealing, I can tape."<p>

"That's not what we're here about" Dean assured the scared little Asian. "We just want to see what happened to your cook."

"Oh that lazy Chau boy!" The little man started to get irate as he chit the appropriate keys on the keyboard. "He probably just left. He knew I going to catch him stealing! You find him tell him he no come back."

Dean smiled "We will most certainly do that Mr. Li." He said. Mr. Li nodded his head accepting this answer.

"Here you go last night video."

"Thanks Mr. Li. Could we ask you to leave while we watch this?" Sam asked.

"Fine, but you better not steal nothing. I have camera in here too you know!" He said while walking out the door.

Sam, shook his head and looked back at the screen.

"Well he's just a bit paranoid." Dean sarcastically stated.

"Just a little" Sam replied. "But that might just work in our favor," he said hitting the play button.

At first there was nothing, the video showed a single cook working and Mr. Li coming in to yell and point at him. "Well that must be our darling Chau boy." Dean smirked.

After Mr. Li left, another man entered. "Who's that?" Sam asked. But the video answered that for them. The other figured lifted his head up and opened his mouth wide, long rows of teeth showed themselves and a long tongue flicked this way and that. The Chau boy tried to run, but it was no use. The monster grabbed him and dragged him out the back door.

"Great" Dean said "Leviathan."

* * *

><p>It was about 8 o'clock when Dean and Sam returned to the hotel. "Kira we're back" Dean called when he walked in.<p>

"Yeah don't make it obvious man, not at all" Sam whispered.

"Screw you" Dean said as he saw the note on the table and walked over. He read:

Dean,

Did more research, found more nothing. I got hungry and went to that restaurant that we were at last night. I didn't know what time you would be back, but I wanted to leave a not in case. I should be back by four at the latest.

Kira

"Sam!" Dean said as he raced towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Dammit" Sam said as they pulled up to the Wagoneer and saw flashing red and blue lights. Dean raced out of the car and up to the first police officer he found. "Agent Smith" he said flashing his badge.<p>

The young cop smiled "Yeah I heard the feds are in town maybe you guys…"

Dean cut him off "What happened here?" he growled.

The cop looked dejected "another disappearance."

"An ID?" Dean asked.

"No" The cop replied frowning, "but we did get a description. Young blonde about five feet tall and about 18 years old."

"Thanks" Sam replied steering Dean away.

"Dammit!" Dean shouted, his worst fears confirmed. "They got Kira."


End file.
